Stealing your Heart
by mexicanbeauti
Summary: 15 year old missing-nin and fiery skilled thief, Sakura Haruno, attempts to steal from one of the worlds richest organizations; Akatsuki. When shes captured, what will happen? AkatsukiXSakura I think its a lot better than what the summary leads on....
1. The Puppets Arrival

Stealing Your Heart

Chapter 1

_'This is a dream. I could not have actually been dumb enough to think I could steal from Akatsuki; the organization that kills for fun.'_Sakura turned the corner.

"Where the hell am I?" Sakura muttered to herself, unable to even remember the direction in which she came. Sighing, Sakura headed down the dark hallway, brushing the wall with her fingertips every so often._ 'Haven't these people ever heard of a heater?!? Geez!'_ Sakura rubbed her hands together in a pathetic attempt to warm herself. Moments passed before the rosette haired girl reached the end of the hallway._ 'Great, a dead end, fan-freaking-tastic...' _

Sighing in frustration, she was about to turn around and go the other way when a faint noise caught her ear. Giving the wall her complete attention, curiosity caught the best of her, making her gently press her ear against the wall._ 'Music?'_ Sakura listened closer, the faint melody slowly growing, until Sakura let it consume her completely. She noticed how soft and sweet it sounded: like flowing honey. She felt her muscles relax and her eyes get heavy.

"Hmm...This feel soooo nice..." she slurred. Unable to keep herself standing, her shoulder slumped and she leaned against the cool stone wall for support. _'I feel so relaxed.'_** 'You are in the middle of the Akatsuki main base, full of mass murderers, and you about to take a NAP!!!! GET UP!!**!' Inner screamed in to Sakura's subconscious.

Sakura immediately snapped out of the trance and pulled away from the wall,only this time instead of seeing a dead end she saw a huge door._ 'Wow" _The doors arch was almost touching the ceiling and was painted completely red with a single gold scorpion carved into the center. Observing the door, she saw that unlike the parts of the base she had seen the door was made of wood, not stone. _'Why wood all of a sudden_?' She toke a deep breath before quietly pulling out a kunai and bracing herself to enter. Sakura saw that there were no handles do she gave the door a light push. The door flew open and Sakura stood there in pure awe.

The floors were red marble and painted along the walls was a giant mural of the Suna desert. Stacked against the walls were hundreds or boxes with either carved or painted images on them. The room was extremely large and the ceiling was high set. The boxes intrigued her the most; hundreds lined up, all with a unique design. Eying each one with intense interest, she stopped when she saw one with a woman holding a baby. The word 'mother' was carved at the top and Sakura found herself tracing her finger along the outline. Shrugging off the strange feeling that encased her she made her way to the back of the room, searching for something to steal.

In the far back corner there was a large black velvet curtain hung up with rubies attached to the fabric._ 'It's like a nighttime sky with red stars...' _Sakura thought. "**'Well Hurry up! This place may be beautiful but it gives me the creeps!," Inner Sakura ranted, "Has it occurred to you we haven't even seen a single Akatsuki member?!?!?!" **_'Your right...for once. I'll be quick.' _ Pulling back the curtain she gasped at the dozens of kimonos laying in front of her. They were brightly colored with all kinds of silks and other delicate fabrics. She looked around before deciding that one of these outfits would be her first steal. Still making sure no one was around, she picked up a black and pink dress and held it to her chest realizing how expensive it probably was. Being so light and smooth it felt like water against her skin. Carefully, yet quickly she folded it up and put it in her back backpack. After doing the same with a dark green kimono and a silver one with gold dragons, she zipped up her backpack, being careful not to get the fabrics caught in the zipper.

Slinging the strap over her shoulder, she saw a mirror hanging up._ 'I bet I look like the shaggy dog..except pink.' _ Taking a deep breath she walked in front of her mirror and met her reflection. Staring back at her was a young girl with waist length messy pink hair, pulled back in a loose ponytail. The reflection of the kimonos sat behind her and made Sakura ashamed of her own attire, which consisted of black mini shorts and a plain black tank-top. Disappointment filled her and she wished the soothing music would come back to wash away her troubles.

Suddenly remembering she was supposed to be doing her job instead of messing around with pretty outfits she bent down to double check everything one last time while mumbling, "God, I'm so stupid! I'm supposed to do my job, not play dress up!". Letting out a frustrated sigh she stood and said, "I am so screwed."

"Yes you are ." Feeling her blood run cold she whipped her attention to the mirror and almost screamed when she saw a reflection that was not her own, standing directly behind her.

_**End of chapter one **_

There I hoped you liked it. Review and tell. me. It is my first fan-fiction so no flames and it's also my first story not told in first person. So..yeah...Adios, and till next time.

Mexican B.


	2. Going in for the kill

Stealing Your Heart

Chapter 2

something bad was going to happen but she ignored it, guessing it was just the rush of excitement and the fear of getting caught that pulsed through her veins every time she planned a break-in. Sakura had never been caught before and the clawing of terror she now realized was much more complicated than anything she ever imagined. The image of death forced it's way to Sakura's mind and she literally watched as the blood drained from her face. _'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!' _

"What do you think you were doing?" A tall man with red hair asked, his finger glowing brighter as chakra entered them. His eyes were cold and lifeless glaring at Sakura's reflection, waiting for a response. Trying to make some sort of sound, to Sakura it seemed impossible to form word with a mass murderer inches behind her. Still with no success, he broke the suffocating silence. "If your not going to answer I could just kill you now..."

Feeling the sweat fall down her face, her throat seemed dry and useless. "I – I...," Sakura started; barely audible. **"SAY SOMETHING!!," **Inner Sakura cried, **"ANYTHING!! WE'RE TO YOUNG TO DIE!!"**

Time was quickly running out and the red haired man toke a step closer before continuing, "I'm a very impatient person, little girl. I have been merciful but it seems you have already chosen your fate." The last part was sharper than the rest, like a new katana. Swinging one arm across his chest a chakra string ripped out of his fingertips and attached themselves to the scorpion etched on the main door. He gave a light tug and it appeared to claw itself to life. Springing away from the wood its legs dug into the marble, letting a ear bleeding screech fill the silent room.

Sakura's hands flew to cover her ears and her eyes widened in horror. _'How did he do __that__?' _She glanced at the Akatsuki member and it nearly cost her, her life. When she went to look at the puppeteer the golden beast lunged forward, its piercing armor nearly crushing her. Dodging its attack she snatched her backpack from her shoulder and pulled out a small dagger given to her by Tsunade before she left the leaf village.

The man just gave a small smirk before his fingers started moving very artistically. The battle officially started. Doing a series of flips and spins to prevent from being killed, she never got a chance to hit the monster._ 'It's fast..', _Sakura realized, _'But how strong?' _Leaping into the air, she did a half turn, being sure to stay away from the stinger and prepared to plunge the dagger into its head. Raising her arm, she pumped chakra into the daggers blade but when the metal collided with its golden head the blade shattered as if made with nothing but glass. Pieces of the daggers remains scattered themselves across the marble leaving behind a shocked and wide-eyed Sakura. _'How-?' _Sakura's thoughts were cut off by an immense pain shocking her whole body. The scorpion had stuck it's stinger into her back and through her stomach. Letting out a hiss it jerked its stinger to the left and sent Sakura flying through the air and into the back wall.

Hearing a sick crack of ribs echo throughout the room she instinctively pressed her hands against the wound and used chakra to heal them. She winced as the ribs snapped back in place and started joining together. Out of breath, she looked up into the beady black eyes of the scorpion. It's tail twitched as if daring her to run, or even move for that matter. Slowly, and carefully she tried to stand up, her eyes never leaving the dangerous puppet. Instead of her muscles following her command they fell numb, chakra seeming useless. Sakura's eyes widened as she eyed the scorpion from head to tail...,_ 'Poison!!_ , her breath grew more intense and her eyes flickered to the man trying to kill her. His smirk was quite amused, and the chakra strings finally detached themselves from the sand demon. The gold scorpion then disappeared with a small poof, returning to the door.

Reality sunk in, and Sakura let out a sigh, slowly feeling the effects of the poison take it's toll. "Is the poison..." Her voice was weak and trailed off, leaving a pregnant silence behind. Trying to stay focused the young thief's thoughts got muddled, everything starting to blur.

"Deadly?" He finished, "...You have no idea." His smirk grew wider, and gave a sharp turn. His cloak gave a quick 'swoosh' as he walk briskly out the door; Sakura finally losing conciousness. The carved eyes of the door's scorpion looked as though they were watching her every move and never left the battered girl, watching as she lay there helpless; dying.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Well then, that we interesting, no? Totally different from what I originally wrote. Better, I think. If you ask me, that was pretty decent. Anyway, today was my birthday (turning 14) so if you guys liked it, I would really like to know (think of it as my b-day present). I have a great idea for the next chapter so the only problem should be typing it, plus I'm going to Spain on Sunday for a week. Other than that I see no problems in getting the next chapter done...NO PROMISES THOUGH!!...but if you review...(-). Hmm...Till next time,

_**Mexican B.**_


	3. Up Close And Personal

**Stealing Your Heart**

**Chapter 3**

Darkness was everywhere. Void, and empty. '_What is this place?' _For some reason her thoughts seemed to echo off the walls. She looked around. Nothing. Confused, she racked her brain for any type of memory as to why she was here. Frustrated as to why nothing came to mind, she sat down, loosing hope._ 'Whats going on? I bet Inner Sakura knows...Inner Sakura!! That's it!'_ Excited from remembering her former annoyance she got up and used her energy to try and summon her. Why couldn't she do it? Maybe it was because she never tried to summon her, just to make her go away. "Come on! I need you...Please..." Sakura whispered. She waited; hopeful. Feeling her chest grow tight, tears started streaming down her face. This was it, she was stuck in god knows where, without anyone and probably left to die...Wait. Die. Die...'_Why does that seem so familiar??'_

"**Its because your dead.**" Sakura jumped from hearing her Inners voice.

"Where are you?" Sakura demanded. "We have to get out of here!!"

"**And how do you suppose to get out of death?" **Inner mused. **"Besides Sakura, even if you could find a way to get out of our mind, how would you escape the Akatsuki? Don't you remember?"**

Images of memories started rushing at Sakura from the darkness. Bracing herself, they pounded her being, seeming to shake the whole room. Or in other terms, her mind... The ranged from her early childhood to now. When her mother was ill in the hospital, Tsunade watched over her, trained her, and treated her like a daughter. How she became a member of team 7 and having a crush on a boy named Sasuke. How Naruto would eat ramen and brag about missions to her. Memories of the way she left the village after her mother died, becoming a thief to grow stronger. Every detail was strong, and vivid. Then...the final memory danced around her, taunting her. She could remember the last fight she had with the scorpion and puppeteer. The way his fingers moved oh – so gracefully, his ruby hair, the way his eyes held no emotion. And finally, his voice when he told her the poison was deadly.

"NOOO!! I can't be dead!" Sakura screamed, filled with emotion. Furious, she turned to the direction Inner Sakura's voice came from. This time she stood there but she wasn't facing Sakura. Instead her focus seemed to be up. Storming over her, Sakura boomed, "Look at me! I'm alive-!" She was cut off by Inner putting her finger on Sakura's lips, not taking her eyes off of the endless ceiling.

**'Shh. Listen.' **She said as her eyes skimmed he darkness above her. Never seeing Inner so serious before she grew quiet and waited. At first nothing happened and then as if in a dream a small flicker of light crept in and then died. Then another. And another. **We're not dead..' **Inner mumbled..**'WE'RE NOT DEAD!!' E**xcited, she grabbed Sakura and hugged her. The mummer of outside voices seemed to lightly drizzle the inside of their mind leaving a sense of happiness in the both of them. It grew quiet and the lights disappeared and finally..**BOOM!! **

Pain seared Sakura and Inner started fading. **'Have fun!!' **Inner said with a evil smile before finally disappearing.. _'I should have kicked her ass when I had th chance...' _Sakura thought before returning to her rightful position: Her body.

Finding her eyelids heavy, she managed to push them open, revealing a dim room. There was dim outlines of men (she guessed based on their muscular frame) standing in a circle around her. She was laying on a cold stone floor, her hands bound by large chains.

"You don't think I killed her, yeah...?" A deep yet soothing voice asked. From what Sakura could tell, her was standing in front of her. Sakura quickly closed her eyes.

It was quiet for a moment and then an eerie voice replied, "No Diedara. She's fine." It was hard to tell where the voice was coming from.

"But she hasn't moved, yeah. And I was just.." He began to explain but trailed of.

"Excuse me?" The eerie voice asked.

"Sorry, Leader-sama." He apologized, taking a step back and bowing.

"Very well." Directing his attention to someone else he continued, "Sasori, where exactly did you say you found this girl?"

"She was in my workshop.." Sakura could feel eyes boring into her. No doubt from the man speaking. "...Attempting to steal my things." Sakura reconized that voice. It was the the man she fought with earlier. She didn't dare move.

"Hmm...Interesting." The eerie voice replied. "Stand up, girl. I know you are awake."

Surprised at being called out, shivers ran up and down her spine but she opened her eyes and sat up. Pain shot through her whole body but she refused to complain or show her discomfort. Getting her balance, she was able to stand, like ordered.

"Very good. At least someone listens around here... What is you name?" Sakura could immediately feel the surprise and discomfort coming from the men around her. She didn't know why and even if she asked, it's not like she would get an answer.

"Sakura Haruno." She said, her voice hoarse and cracked. She tried to shallow but it seemed like he throat was full of sandpaper.

He gave out a dark chuckle. "Thirsty?" Sakura could feel a demanding, evil presence standing behind her. It reached around, its muscular arm covered in an Akatsuki cloak holding a wine glass filled with crystal water. He was so close she could feel his breath hitting her ear.

Weary, she watched the water sitting in the glass, dying for a drink. "No, thank you." She quietly denied.

"Well, I've already been informed you've been poisoned and then Diedara just woke you up using a bomb. What do you think I could possibly want to do to you now if I haven't done so to you already?" He countered "Besides if I wanted you dead, I would use much more painful methods than just a glass of water." Sakura knew he was right.

Intense stares were probing into her from every direction in the room. Taking a deep breath she lifted up her chained hands and attempted to take the glass of liquid but he moved it out of her reach. _'What is he playing at?' _Sakura thought, annoyed.

"Open you mouth." he simply stated. _'You've got to be kidding me!._

Letting out a defiant sigh she grudgingly parted her mouth. Swiftly and carefully he laid the glass on the lips and let her drink. Reminded of how thirsty she truly was she quickly drank all of the icy water. After finishing he pulled the empty glass away and gave her a stroke on the head. _'What am I? A dog?' _Immediately she felt a envious almost deadly presence in the corner of the room. Looking out the corner of her eye and in the direction of the emotion she thought she saw a swish of blue before it quickly disappeared.

Looking around some more, the outlines of everything became clearer. There was a man who had a strange resemblance to a shark standing on the far right giving her a toothy, blood thirsty grin and had a giant sword on his back. _'Remind me never to get caught in a dark alley with him anytime soon' _Next, was a discolored man who looked as though he had a Venus fly trap attached to him. _'Well at least I know his weakness: Weed killer. _After him was someone with a an orange mask and black swirls jumping up and down. Standing beside Mr. ADHD (**AN**: No offense to those who have ADD or ADHD) was a guy with long blonde hair in a ponytail. He was glaring at the guy who must of had too much sugar. He must have felt Sakura's gaze because he turned to look at her. Quickly adverting her range of vision she decided to look at the floor. _Okay...So he's pretty good-looking. So what?' _Looking in the opposite direction of the blonde, well more like next to him, she saw the man known as Sasori from earlier. His dangerous chakra seemed to illuminate the darkness, or maybe it was her fear. She definitely knew not to underestimate another Akatsuki member again. Leaning against a wall not so far from Sasori was a tall, muscular frame. His jet black hair was pulled into a neat ponytail and his sinful red eyes glared at her. His face was gorgeous and unemotional. Feeling the coldness of his aurora she was about to look at the rest of the members but she was distracted by the man known as the Leader.

"Sakura, you will work for the Akatsuki, paying off the debt of the object you attempted to steal." he said, backing away.

"I'd rather die." Sakura spat, refusing to take this any longer.

"Really? That's not what you said in you sleep a while ago. What was it? Ahh...Yes. Didn't you say "No..I can't be dead?" Weren't those your exact words?"

What else did she say in her sleep? Unable to deny that fact she admitted, "Yes. I suppose I did."

"Well then. It's settled. You have a few rules to live by if you are staying with us. One, If you steal anything else, whoever property it is, you will be at their mercy for 3 days then you will be under the care of one of the following people: Itachi, Sasori, Diedara or Konan. Two: Escaping is useless so I wouldn't suggest it. And Three: If in time you prove your self strong enough to join Akatsuki you will get full member privileges. Understand? Now for the time being, Diedara will be your caretaker until further orders. This meeting is dismissed"

The surprised blonde looked at Leader with disbelief as he walked forward toward Sakura. "You've got to be kidding me, yeah." He mumbled but not low enough so Sakura couldn't hear him.

"What did you just say? Do you think I want to be here?!" Sakura questioned.

"No. but maybe if you weren't so weak, I wouldn't have to be dealing with a brat like you. He simply said.

"You ass-hole!" _'He might be attractive but he's a jerk!' _Sakura attempted to kick him with her leg but he easily grabbed it and she felt something bite her calf. Pulling away, she fell to the floor unable to gain balance due to the chains around her wrists. "Ow!" Looking at where he grabbed her leg she noticed blood was beginning to ooze out. Giving him a confused stare he hovered over her frame and showed her his hands, palm facing her. There, on each hand was a mouth, giving her a grin. She looked at Diedara's face and noticed a triumphant smirk due to her horror.

"Now that we understand each other, I think you and I are gonna have a blast." He gave a devious grin as if knowing some inside joke, before grabbing her by the chains and yanking her to her feet. Dragging her out of the dark room, she was awed when she was in a room full of furnishings and other pricey items. _'I don't remember seeing any of this when I came in...I can't believe I feel for a jutsu...Ugh. I thought this was a cave..' _Pulling her over to one of the couches he threw her on a black leather love seat and toke a spot across from her sitting on the coffee table. _'Ouch. Could he be any more rude??' _

Breaking th silence Sakura said, "What's your problem? What the hell did I ever do to you?" Glaring at him she waited for an answer.

He gave her a hard look. "Listen, I have training to do and because I'm stuck with you I won't be able to get enough in to go on the mission I wanted to, yeah...Besides, how old are you? Twelve?"

Her mouth dropped in disbelief. "TWELVE?! I'm fifteen!! Sixteen in 3 months! How old are you? 80?!" Rage was evident in her voice.

To Sakura's surprise, he laughed. She was caught of guard by how sudden it was. "80? Try twenty" He started eying her up and down making Sakura uncomfortable. "Well...Now that I think about it, I can tell you not THAT young." He smirked slyly making Sakura blush._ 'What a pervert...'_** 'You know you like it. Or should I say WE like it. Ha Ha!!' **Inner blurted. _'Oh. Now you come back. When theres a hot guy, sure. When you outer could be in danger, oh noo!! That's forbidden' _Sakura thought sarcastically.

She was about to continue to go off on her Inner when she noticed a pair of baby blues messing with her thoughts. Snapping out of her trance she looked up to realize that a grown man had both his arms on either side of her, trapping her between them and his face inches away from hers. 'Now that I've got your attention..." He leaned in closer the same smile still adorning his features, and...

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

Hey guys!! Sorry about the wait but I updated sooner than I usually do. So be happy! Lol. Anyway, This is the longest frikkin' chapter I've ever written. Consider your self lucky. I didn't really know where to end it so I hope the whole "cliff-hanger" was okay. Personally I like them cause they make the reader wanting more but..You guys usually don't . Sorry. I just had to. I also changed up my style a bit. Well...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! And if you have any ideas, hit me up and if I like em' or they work well for the story, I'll add em' and be sure to give you some credit. By the way this chapter was 5 pages long, six if you include what I'm writing here. Man, I'm tired..and gonna be grounded if I don't do my chores. G2G!!

Till next time,

Mexican B


	4. Hungry Miracles

Stealing Your Heart

Chapter 4

Now that I've got your attention..." He leaned in closer the same smile still adorning his features, and gave her a mischievous grin, "I might as well show you where you'll be staying, yeah." He pulled away and started walking away as if nothing had happened. She thought she saw the hint of a smirk tugging at his lips when he turned around. _'Wha-?' _Sakura mentally wondered, her thoughts still hazy. _'How did he do THAT?'_

Quickly she stood up and followed the tall man but not before realizing the stares she was receiving from certain members. _'When did they get here?'_ Sakura questioned herself while glancing at the blue man with the sword and another with slick white hair and a scythe; both drinking a bottle of sake in the corner of the room. "Wait!" she yelled.

Stopping almost immediately he gave a abrupt turn causing Sakura to slam into his chest. "I know you like physical contact but try to control yourself. I am dangerous after all, yeah." Pulling away with a bright red face, she was about to scream at him due to his cockiness when she saw his playful smile. _'So he's making fun of us now, huh? Please. He's not even that handsome.' _**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME YOU FELT HIS RIPPLING ABS WHEN WE COLLIDED, RIGHT?!?! I mean..MY GOD! No one in Kohona had abs like that. And just think what the other members body are like. You know the oldest Uchiha got to have a big**_- 'OKAY! ENOUGH!!!! You and your perverted thoughts need to go somewhere far far away into the darkest part of our mind. NOW' _

She ignored Inner and focused on Diedara."Don't flatter yourself. And the only physical contact I would ever enjoy with you is when my fist smashes you face." Sakura said coolly but with plenty of spite. Hands on her hips she waited for a response.

"Oh really?" He said leaning toward her, "This doesn't bother you the slightest bit,?" He asked while lightly brushing the back his fingers up and down her arms. Shivers ran up and down her spine. Sakura stiffened when he started moving to her shoulders, and then placed his palms on her neck letting the mouths kiss both sides of her neck. Pulling her closer, he leaned down to her ear and breathed, "You way to vulnerable." and then let go, laughing; not even adding the signature 'yeah' at the end.

Realizing how weak her legs had became, she tried to compose herself secretively and mumbled, "I'm not vulnerable..." while staring at the floor.

He smiled, this time with a trace of mockery and countered "Don't worry. Most virgins are. I wouldn't worry about it."

Eyes wide, she glared at Diedara. "How do you know that? Huh? I bet you aren't even that great in bed!" She looked at his hands. "Who would want to mess around with someone who's hands have probably caught Mono?"

He smirked. "You'd be surprised" He paused and finished off by adding "Who said I use my hands to kiss people on the mouth?" He gave a chuckle and turned around indicating he was done with the conversation.

Blushing at the thought she knew he was having fun tormenting her. Deciding not to talk to him any longer to prevent further embarrassment she just continued down the path her was leading. Taking several turns and three long hallways later she arrived at a normal sized door, painted white. It didn't seem as extravagant as the rest of the base, noticing little nicks and scratches in the door. In fact, the whole hallway seemed deserted except for the candles along the walls. "Here we are. Don't be late to dinner, oh, and have fun." Deidara said. "Dinners at eight" He grabbed the knob and pushed the door open to reveal a large room that only added to it's emptiness. She toke a step inside and realized how plain everything was. The walls were painted a dreary color that looked more gray than white. It had a king sized bed covered in a hideous, green blanket that was ripped all over. The floor had a thin carpet that she assumed was also white but was stained everywhere. In the corner was a large wardrobe that she knew was empty. The only nice thing about the room was the fact that it had a bay window that overlooked a nice view of outside. How this was possible since they were in a cave was questionable, but Sakura guessed it was another jutsu.

"I'm supposed to sleep in here?" She turned to Diedara but he was already gone. _'Stupid, silent, Akatsuki members..._' Sighing, she walked farther into the room and just wondered around, taking it all in. She eyed the stained carpet. "No one said being a hostage would be this disgusting". There was a rather large rusty stain in the corner. Assuming it was blood, she tried not to think on who had caused it. Walking up to the bed, she took a deep breath and pulled the cover back halfway in one swift motion. The sheets were a brownish color with white and red stains. Covering her nose to prevent from smelling the awful aroma coming from the mattress, she held down a full fledged hurl. The last thing this bed needed was puke spewed on top. Bracing herself, she slowly grabbed the green blanket and prepared to pull it back further when a cockroach crawled its way up he hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Vigorously slapping the bug away, she ran across the room and watched it scurry back into the evil sheets.

Carefully making her way across the room, she sat on the bay window; it being the only clean thing in the room. '_I'm a shinobi (sp?), I shouldn't be frightened by a bug. Shino would be __disgusted.'_** True..But, he has to understand. That thing was gross!!! Who knows how long it's been there! With all those sperm and blood stains..EW**_! 'Sperm, and blood? Who would have sex in that bed? And blood_?' **I would have to say that guy with the white hair..He strikes me as a masochist. **_'Uhh..What's a masochist?' _**You know. It's a condition where sexual gratification relies on physical pain, suffering, and humiliation. Remember? Wouldn't that explain the blood? **_'Umm. Can't say that I can. Wait, how do you know this and I don't? Aren't we the same person?' _**You never listen to me. Maybe if you did, we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?** _'Shut up.' _Pushing her Inner back into the corner of her mind, she closed her eyes.

"I'd advise you to get ready, little girl." A rough voice interrupted.

Jumping up, Sakura turned to see a the shark man from earlier. He was bulky and kept a large sword across his back. Sitting up straight she tried to remember how to escape to the main lounge. Crap, why couldn't she remember???

The man started to move closer. "My, Don't you look delicious. I haven't had a meal without Zetsu stealing it in a long time. Mmm..." He gave a grin and his razor teeth stood out against his skin. He continued to stare at her, "Nice lean body, small percentage of fat, plenty of muscle to sink my teeth into...Talk about the perfect meal." He started to make his way toward her, slipping off his sword in a menacing way.

Sliding as far away as possible, Sakura pushed herself of the window only to feel her legs give out as she fell to the floor. The man gave a dry, amused laugh.** What does he think this is? Dinner and a show? We'll teach him to try and eat us!!! **_'Can't you see this isn't the time?!?!' _

The blue man was only a foot away when out of nowhere kunai (sp?) flew from behind the man, skimming his ear. "AGGGHHH!!!" The shark man let out an angry cry before whipping around to see an emotionless face staring back at him. "Itachi." The man acknowledged gripping his left ear.

"Kisame, it's time." The man who threw the kunai didn't even give Sakura a glance before turning around and slowly making his way to the door.

The man known as Kisame gave an aggravated growl. Looking at Sakura, he scowled and said, "You are lucky. Next time, don't expect such miracles."

******************************************************************************************************************

Well??? This chapters been on my computer forever. I was hoping to make it longer but I couldn't stand making you wait any more. Really sorry...agian...Just review, okay? I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!


End file.
